Optic fibers are becoming more common as a transmission medium to carry additional signals between user devices. The active circuitry in the user devices is generally electronic, and some means must be provided to convert the digital data in electronic form to digital data in optical form or vice versa. This conversion is typically performed by a photodiode array, for example using VCSELs, which receives electronic digital impulses and converts them to optical impulses for transmission down an optic fiber and vice versa.
Traditionally, manufacturers of electronic devices are not familiar with optical technology and do not have experience with optic fibers and how to make good optic fiber connections, which can be troublesome. Adding optical connections to their devices adds to the time and expense of manufacture.
An object of the this invention is to address this problem.